A simple vista
by JustDanny
Summary: De lejos son la pareja perfecta; desde lejos parecen sólo eso, un hombre y una mujer que se besan y se dan la mano y ríen juntos. A simple vista todo está bien, entre ellos. A veces hay que mirar más de cerca. MeropexTom Riddle Sr.


**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**A simple vista**

**I**

De lejos son la pareja perfecta. De lejos se les puede ver besarse, jóvenes y apasionados, y a ella le brillan los ojos y él sonríe, después, y le pasa una mano por el pelo. Él es apuesto, insultantemente guapo, quizás; ella podría ser una especie de Cenicienta de cabellos negros, ropas viejas y un aire frágil, inocente.

Desde lejos parecen sólo eso, un hombre y una mujer –casi una niña, una niña fea y sin gracia- que se besan y se dan la mano y ríen juntos. Todo es perfecto, desde fuera, desde lejos. Todo es perfecto y nadie se fija –quién querría hacerlo- en los detalles. En cómo se pierde la vista de él, de vez en cuando, en la tensión de su cuerpo; en el miedo en los ojos de ella, cada vez que la suelta.

Merope es feliz, supone. Merope es feliz porque ahora le tiene, porque ahora es suyo –para siempre-, porque esto es, al fin y al cabo, lo que quería. Ojalá pudieran verla ahora, su padre y su hermano. Ojalá pudieran verla ahora, pobre y patética squib, al lado del hombre de sus sueños. Ha salido del agujero, se dice; ahora tiene a Tom. Y, desde lejos, todo es como debería ser.

Tom Riddle apenas se recuerda a sí mismo. Tiene una sensación extraña, de vez en cuando; el amor le ciega, el resto del tiempo. Siente a Merope –su princesa- como una parte de sí; moriría, de llegar a perderla, piensa, y la abraza más fuerte, más cerca. Su olor le intoxica; su cuerpo y su alma le pertenecen, _son tuyos, cariño, princesa._ Su corazón late por ella.

No sabe qué cierto es, todo eso. No sabe qué frágil es, también.

Merope no es una princesa, ya de cerca, no es la Cenicienta; es sólo la bruja mala, y se siente sola, y aferra el frasquito de cristal –su pequeño secreto, su tesoro- y se deja abrazar y besar y amar, y se convence de que todo está bien, mientras lo tenga a su lado. Mientras Tom esté con ella, nada más importa.

* * *

**II**

Hacen el amor despacio, esa noche. Él la besa una y otra vez, labios sobre labios y sobre el cuello y los pechos y todo, todo el cuerpo; él la besa y ella piensa, por un instante, que está en el cielo. Que ha muerto y está en el Paraíso, porque todo es demasiado perfecto, mágico. Por un instante casi lo olvida, claro. La poción.

Y se deja llevar, Merope, se deja penetrar una y otra vez; Tom es gentil, amoroso, y le susurra _te quiero, princesa_ antes de aullar su nombre y venirse, estallar dentro de ella; tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, la cara sudorosa. Nunca ha estado tan guapo, piensa Merope.

Se quedan abrazados, esa noche. Abrazados y desnudos, en una cama vieja y horrible y sucia, en una cama en la que están los dos y que esa noche parece distinta. Se siente bien, estar así, se siente bien darse calor el uno al otro y olvidarse de lo demás, de lo que hay allí fuera, de lo que hay entre ellos. Merope se permite cerrar los ojos, no pensar. Se abraza más fuerte a Tom, sueña. Nunca antes había soñado, de no ser con él.

* * *

**III**

Le da la poción sin que se entere. Se la da en pequeñas dosis, gota a gota, para que no sospeche. La deja caer en la comida, por ejemplo, o en la bebida; sabe cuál es la dosis apropiada, Merope, porque quizás sea una squib –quizás esos dos _seres _tengan razón, aunque ella no quiera creerlo-, pero lleva la sangre de Salazar Slytherin en las venas.

Le da la poción sin que se entere, sí, y él la toma y se le encienden los ojos, y la quiere más por un segundo, le dice _princesa, ven aquí, conmigo_ y la protege, la abraza, la adora. Merope se siente bien, esos instantes.

Luego viene la culpa.

Hay veces en que lo piensa, claro. Hay veces en que se dice que, quizás, debería dejar de dársela. Quizás me amará igual, se dice, quizás la poción no sirve de nada.

Sigue echando la dosis, en cada comida.

No hay que arriesgarse, se dice. No hay que dejarlo tan pronto.

Tiene miedo.

* * *

**IV**

A veces, Merope se despierta en mitad de la noche, aterrada, con el corazón acelerado y la respiración irregular. Tom se despierta con ella –no tiene un sueño muy profundo, y duermen muy pegados- y la consuela. Le dice _todo está bien, tranquila_. Nunca hace preguntas.

En el fondo, no quiere saber.

Esa noche es diferente. Esa noche es ella, Merope, quien siente su movimiento, quien despierta confusa, y le ve. Tom tiene los ojos muy abiertos, respira rápido, tiene miedo.

_¿Cariño?_, pregunta. Él la mira fijamente, sin reconocerla. Se separa de ella.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Lo dice con voz pequeña, frágil. Está aterrado; le tiemblan las manos. _¿Dónde estoy?_, grita, después. Tiene húmedos los ojos oscuros; golpea la cama y la pequeña mesa, y Merope está segura de que, en unos segundos, el dueño de la pensión vendrá a ver qué ocurre.

_Tranquilo_, le dice; él no la escucha, y Merope piensa que, quizás, este sea el fin de todo. Que puede que no haya un mañana, para ellos dos; que todo ha terminado. Pero no.

Poco a poco, los ojos de Tom vuelven a enfocarse; se posan en ella unos segundos, y él sonríe, culpable. _Lo siento_, dice, mientras vuelve a acurrucarse junto a la bruja, la mujer de piel blanca y cabellos negros que le observa, temerosa. _Lo siento; he tenido una pesadilla_. Y es su Tom, de nuevo, el Tom amable y cariñoso que la abraza y le dice _lo siento lo siento lo siento_, lo repite una y otra vez. Sigue siendo mentira.

* * *

**V**

Tarda casi un mes en darse cuenta. Tarda casi un mes en sentir algo que cualquier bruja sabría en unos segundos; cuando lo hace, sin embargo, casi puede sentir la magia, el milagro que se forma, poco a poco, en su interior.

No sabe si decírselo, a Tom. No sabe si tiene derecho, después de todo, a entrar en la diminuta habitación y soltarle, con una sonrisa, _Estoy embarazada._ Probablemente él sonreiría, también, y quizás –sólo quizás- esa sonrisa sería, por una vez, verdadera. Suya, una sonrisa como las de antes, cuando Merope sólo podía mirarle desde la ventana, anhelante, y desearle con toda su alma.

Sí, quizás el futuro bebé le haga sonreír, piensa. Al fin y al cabo, y entre tantas mentiras, esa pequeña vida sí es cierta. De los dos.

Así que se lo dice. Le dice _Tom, voy a tener un bebé_, y él se alegra y ella se alegra, y sigue siendo la poción –el frasquito de cristal que ella llena y vacía de forma regular- la única responsable de su felicidad. Pero no importa.

Van a tener un bebé, ahora.

* * *

**VI**

Una mañana –una mañana cualquiera, un día que quizás no hubiese merecido la pena recordar- Merope sangra. Se asusta. Lleva dos meses embarazada, y no debería sangrar, y tiene miedo de decirlo porque quizás esa sangre –la sangre de Salazar Slytherin, como le recordaba siempre su padre, antes de insultarla- se haya llevado consigo lo único que le quedaba de valor. Quizás haya perdido al niño.

Tiene miedo; Tom no consigue averiguar qué le ocurre, en todo el día, y Merope evita mirarle, tocarle, estar con él. Y –es comprensible, supone- esa noche la olvida, la poción.

El desastre es inevitable.

A la mañana siguiente Tom no quiere reconocerla, no quiere tocarla, yacer con ella. A la mañana siguiente el bueno, amable Tom ha desaparecido, y en su lugar queda una bestia, un hombre traicionado y aterrado que no la mira a los ojos, que grita y grita _¡Bruja! ¡Puta! _y parece querer pegarle, pero que no se atreve a ponerle una mano encima.

Merope llora, en la cama. Llora y, entre hipidos, le repite una y otra vez que _te quiero, Tom, te quiero_, y le habla de su bebé –de ese bebé que quizás haya desaparecido- y de lo felices que han sido, de que ella puede hacerle feliz otra vez. _Sólo dame tiempo_, pide_, sólo quiéreme._

Tom da un portazo, al salir.

* * *

**VII**

Tom Marvolo Riddle nace una noche lluviosa, una noche típica inglesa. Su madre es una pobre vagabunda sin nada de valor, una mujer mucho más joven de lo que aparenta; tiene los brazos finos, quebradizos, y la única parte de su cuerpo que no parece a punto de romperse es el vientre mismo.

Merope chilla y llora, al parir, chilla y llora y se maldice, y maldice al mundo y al niño que trae a él, también. El dolor es insoportable, grita, aúlla; el dolor es lo único que la mantiene viva.

Tom Marvolo Riddle es diminuto, al nacer. Su madre expira en unos segundos, una mueca horrible que pretende ser sonrisa en su cara. Dice que se parece a su padre, el niño. Dice _Tiene que llamarse Tom_.

Le deja sólo un nombre, a su niño. Un nombre y un guardapelo que él no llegará a tener; es un legado pobre, a simple vista; es una herencia triste para una vida triste, que es lo que el bebé tendrá. Tom Marvolo Riddle es, visto de lejos, sólo un huérfano más.

A veces, las cosas hay que mirarlas más de cerca.

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
